Cat Food
by Ochako107
Summary: KxT [One Shot] Trouble at the local pet store! Tohru's stuck in the cat isle and two guys won't leave her alone. All she wanted was to get her pet something to eat and instead got more than she bargined for.


**Cat Food**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Tohru looked down at her list. "Okay, I think I've gotten all his things, now all I need is cat food." She went down the isle and wandered up and down looking for the right brand of pet food.

It was Saturday and when Tohru woke that morning, it wasn't plesant. She awoke to her small, fat tabby cat staring at her rather annoyed. As if he wasn't loved enough. As if he had been fasting for forty days straight. As if Tohru commited a _terrible_ crime.

There was no food in the bowl.

As Tohru tip toed to reach the dry food on the shelf, she blamed herself partially for her cat's morbid obesity. Then again, no one told her cat he had to gorge himself to utter fatness. Maybe that was why she decided to name him Pudgy.

With a heave, she put the food into the cart and began pushing the cart along when it bumped into someone else's cart. It jolted her forward and Tohru pushed her cart and herself away.

"I'm sorry," she quickly said while pushing her hair away from her face. She glanced up and saw two boys her age staring at her. Or rather her chest. She put her arms around her chest and pushed the cart with her elbows around the pair before they ran their cart into hers again head on.

"Where you going, pretty?"

Tohru stared at them bewildered. "Why did you run into my cart on purpose?"

"No we didn't," said the other boy.

"Well, you just did. I was watching." Tohru didn't have time for this. She had one hungry cat to feed at home! She wanted to go home before Pudgy decided to claw the couch to pieces! "Please let me by," she said evenly.

"We'll let you by," said one boy with brown hair as he came around his cart and toward Tohru, "if you'll give me a treat." Thy boy glanced Tohru and up and down before barking at her playfully.

Tohru made a face. It was disgusting, but she wouldn't say anything. Maybe playing space cadet would get her out of this one.

"A treat? Um, here, I have a biscut." She reached on the shelf and gave the boy a Milk Bone. "But I can't see why you'd want this, it doesn't look very tasty..."

The boy's friend pointed and laughed at his friend. "Haha! Hey man, come on, shake boy. Shake!"

"Shut the hell up!" The brown haired boy said throwing the biscut at his friend, hitting him on the shoulder. He turned on Tohru, taking a step toward her. "I was thinking of a treat on the _lips_, kitty. Come on, I'll make you purr."

Tohru backed away. This was weird because one: she was running out of ideas. Two: there was two of them and one of her. Three: the brown haired one just called her 'kitty'. And four: he wanted her to purr? What a freak!

She gripped onto her cart. "Listen, I've really got to go so if you'd move..."

The boy grabbed onto her cart forcing her to stay. "What's gonna happen, girly?"

"Hey there!" Tohru looked up and turned around to see a different boy with two sacks under either arm. He went up to Tohru's cart and plopped the two bags of kitty litter into her cart. "Man, it was hard to find the brand you wanted, but I got them. Hope they're okay?" He asked trying to get her to respond.

She opened and closed her mouth staring at this strange yet handsome orange top and back at the kitty litter. "Um, y-yes, they're good."

"Oh great!" He turned on the two boys infront of Tohru. "Who are these guys? Are they bothering you?" He punched the brown haired boy non too softly on the shoulder, "You'd better be careful, my girlfriend's got a mean right hook. Right, babe?"

Tohru was so confused she was surprised she even responded to him. "Oh yeah, like that time I totally slugged your brother--" She watched the young man mouth 'cousin', "--cousin! I mean cousin in the gut... on accident..." her eyes wandered to the offenders, "...for stealing my cat food."

"Cat food?" The other boy asked.

Tohru nodded slowly, "Tight budget... you know. Gets us through the winter months..."

"And even if she punched you two out for I dunno, _harassing her_, I'd probably have to murder you," the strange hero laughed.

The other boys laughed along. "That's funny!"

"Haha, no, I'm serious. I'll cut you up like no one's business."

The two stopped laughing.

The orange top placed an arm around Tohru giving her a sliglt squeeze. "What do you say you two go on with your pet shopping now?"

The two boys slowly backed out of the isle feeling a bit pale.

Tohru held her breath and waited a moment before the man let her go. "Hey, sorry if I was imposing too much, but it looked like those guys were bothering you."

"No, no, it's really okay! You saved me! I don't know how I could ever repay you!" Tohru said as she watched the stranger pick his kitty litter out of her cart. "Let me pay for those at least. It really wouldn't be any trouble to me at all!"

The man raised an eyebrow saying, "I thought you said you had a tight budget."

She blinked and then began laughing. The man caught onto her implication and began laughing with Tohru.

"Of course I don't eat _cat food_!"

"Damn, I was worried for a second there. You really do have a lot of it."

"Well, I better pay for your kitty litter or you might cut me up."

The man gave her a look reading, 'are you kidding?' and they both laughed again.

"The closest thing I've come to cutting up is my food thank you very much."

"Of course, of course!" Tohru giggled.

Tohru and the man stopped laughing and Tohru insisted that she pay for his kitty litter. "I have a very hungry cat at home. He's probably going hypoglycemic at home as we speak." She smiled kindly while muttering, "Thank you very much for helping me out back there."

"It wasn't anything really." The man put his hand out for Tohru to shake. "I'm Kyo Sohma."

"Tohru Honda."

Kyo held her hand gently as he shook it. "Good to know you."

The pair stood in line together chatting about trivial things. When Tohru's purchases were rung up, she handed Kyo his bags once again thanking him.

"I'd better get home. It was nice meeting you, Kyo." She turned away when Kyo called her out. "Hm? What is it?"

"Do you think your cat could wait a little longer?"

"Hua?"

"Want to eat out?" Kyo looked away, "I mean, it wouldn't do your little Pudgy any good if his owner passes out from hunger or something."

Tohru paused in her step and turned to Kyo. "You want to go out to eat?"

"If you want."

Tohru paused a moment thinking about it. It only took her a second as she found herself walking down the walk with Kyo. So her cat could wait just a bit longer for her. She promised to thank Pudgy with an extra bowl of food for helping her find a new friend. She watched Kyo grin at her making her flush at such a handsome smile. New friend? Maybe a potential _boyfriend!_

_'Thank you Pudgy!'_ Tohru mentally squealed.

END

A/N: Short and sweet. I wrote this for a friend because I felt it might make her feel better. I really hope it does. I'm exhausted now, but it's done. Hope you liked it with all it's weird cuteness. Till next time!


End file.
